


christmas mysteries

by curlsinthewind



Series: castle mysteries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: "I want to make this permanent, you, me, Alec…here, forever…well, maybe not forever, maybe we’ll get rich one day and move to a mansion or an actual castle and we could buy all this armour…"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: castle mysteries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	christmas mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera_Mya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera_Mya/gifts).



> This is for Chimera_Mya because your comment on “orchestra mysteries” made me smile like crazy. I hope this is at least a little compensation :) Merry Christmas or anything you are celebrating, I hope you have an absolutely magical day :)
> 
> I suggest you read the first three parts of this series so you can understand everything better but I won't stop you from reading this :D

Alec’s face under the colourful lights, hung up all over their apartment, was full of childish wonder and Liam couldn’t even grasp how happy he felt in that moment. It was their first Christmas together since Liam moved in. In fact, it was Liam’s first Christmas without returning back home to his parents.

To his surprise, when he announced that he’s going to be staying with his boyfriend and his son during Christmas, they seemed relieved. His mom shrugged him off and told him that it was already time he had settled somewhere. Liam gaped at them for a while, not believing the words that came out of their mouths.

_“But you’ll be coming on 26th, right?” his mother asked, unsure, her gaze burning a deep hole into Liam’s chest. He gulped and turned around to glance at his boyfriend who was cooking in the kitchen with this ridiculously hot apron on._

_“Yeah, Theo’s probably visiting his family, so…”_

_“Oh no, Liam Eugene Dunbar, you are bringing those two boys with you.” His mom looked scary with her furrowed eyebrows and her glasses slid down her nose which was only a sign of her being just on the verge of making a scene. This time, when Liam’s gaze fell on his boyfriend, Theo was watching him with an amused smile before leaving whatever he was cooking and coming to the dining table with that smile still plastered to his face. Liam hated how charming he looked, like a prince from some fairy-tale._

_“Don’t worry, Jenna. We’ll be there,” he said while kissing Liam on the cheek. His mom exhaled, bringing one hand to the bridge of her nose, shaking her head slightly._

_“At least one of you is reasonable.” Liam opened his mouth, offended and he could practically feel the blinding grin on Theo’s face but before he could protest, his mom was talking again.  
“Where’s my little boy?” She was looking around the monitor like she could see through it when suddenly, another person barged into the kitchen connected to the dining room with loud and heavy steps. The boy was holding two toys in his hand when he arrived at the computer, grinning toothily._

_“Grandma Jenna!” the five-year old boy shouted and sat into Liam’s lap without a single thought. Liam cringed at the way Alec decided he wanted to call his family. They weren’t a family, maybe it looked like it and he definitely felt like they were but something in his chest always ached when the little boy called him papa. It wasn’t like he minded, it often made him smile and warm all over but every time, Theo’s face changed into this unreadable expression and Liam never knew what to think of it._

_His worries didn’t have much time before Theo was tugging at his arm, pulling him out of the chair, leaving Alec alone in front of the computer with his parents. His boyfriend had a concerned look on his gorgeous face, a wet spot sparkling on his cheek, probably some ingredient from the meal he was preparing._

_“You are thinking too much about this again,” he said, his hand trailed down Liam’s arm and when it reached his hand, he intertwined their fingers._

_“At least one of us has too.” Liam shrugged, tightening the grip, watching their fingers easily as they slid together in one gesture._

_Theo wasn’t responding, just a little smile playing on his lips, when he raised Liam’s hand and kissed each individual finger with care and gentleness. His boyfriend was examining his left hand for a little bit too long but who was Liam to complain, every single movement made him shiver._

_“It’s Christmas, relax. Of course we want to spend Christmas with your family and after visiting Jenna and David, we are going to visit my parents and spend the holidays there. Maybe we can persuade my mom into babysitting Alec and we could go back here and you know, have some alone time.” Liam was blushing, that was for sure and Theo? He was just looking at him with such tenderness and peace that Liam couldn’t do anything else than to just smile and surge forwards, wrapping his free hand around Theo’s neck. The other man hummed into the kiss before his hand gripped Liam’s hip._

_“Yeah, we could do that,” he breathed out, still shivering from the proximity in between them, Theo’s lips were brushing against his and Liam felt home, like this was exactly the place he was meant to be, stay there forever._

_Theo smiled at him, his head tilting on the side where Alec was beaming on the chair, still talking to Liam’s parents and suddenly, their little family made much more sense than it did ever before._

\-----------------

Now, that he saw Alec’s excited face as he opened one gift after another, letting surprised gasps leave his mouth, Liam just leaned more into Theo’s embrace on the ground in front of the Christmas tree in their living room and tried to push that one and only thought, still haunting him in the back of his head, aside.

Liam loved this and he wanted to stay there forever, in their little apartment with the love of his life and his kid. Their first Christmas together was just another step in their relationship, an indicator that they were serious, that this, the bond between the three of them, wasn’t going anywhere.

“An armour? It’s so shiny! Daddy, can you help me put this on?” Liam grinned at the shocked expression on Theo’s face.

“Where did you find this?” The surprise on his boyfriend’s face was hilarious and Liam just laughed and winked at Theo before answering.

“I have my sources.”

“You are saying this like you are some drug dealer.”

“Maybe I am, what do you know?”

Theo chuckled, lowering his face until their gazes met.  
“You could never be a drug dealer, sweetheart, you are a terrible liar.”

Liam wanted to gasp and smack him, act offended but was stopped by Theo’s lips on his before the other man retreated to Alec and helped him put on the centre of excitement of the little boy.

It went like this for another half an hour, Liam and Theo already unpacked their presents and were just watching Alec’s eyes light up every single time the gift was freed from the clutches of wrapping paper.

“I think there’s one more present under the tree.” It was only then when Theo finally spoke up, pointing at a specific spot in the corner. Alec gasped, his little head turning that way to examine the hidden gift.

“Really? Where?” Theo guided him to a small box, wrapped in a red paper with a big dark green bow.

“Let me see for who it is.” Alec quickly gave the gift to his dad, his eyes big with anticipation and Liam just watched the whole scene in front of him with an amused smile.  
“It’s for Liam,” he said after a short pause before looking at the man with soft eyes.

“Me?” This time, you could say that Liam was, in fact, surprised a little bit, maybe even more than that, since he didn’t expect any more presents but he took the small box from Theo’s hands, their fingers brushing against each other in the process.

“Open it! I want to see what’s inside!” Liam chuckled at Alec’s eagerness and started untying the bow when Theo spoke up again.

“This is our first Christmas together and it’s already special like this but I…, let’s just say I couldn’t wait any longer and had to make this day even more special for all three of us.” Liam looked up at him from the gift, Theo was smiling, Alec was sitting in his lap, with his eyes fixed on the object in Liam’s hand and it really felt enough like this. Liam took a deep breath and frowned, what could possibly-  
“Our first meeting was also special, I can’t imagine what I would do if Alec wasn’t so damn into castles, especially _your_ castle. I can’t imagine how my life would look if you hadn’t decided that it’s a good idea to talk to me and tell me how awesome my son is. The truth is, that I love you, Liam, and Alec loves you too and you love us back which is more than I could’ve even wished for from my significant other. I want to make this permanent, you, me, Alec…here, forever…well, maybe not forever, maybe we’ll get rich one day and move to a mansion or an actual castle and we could buy all this armour…”

“Theo-“ By this time, Liam’s eyes were completely watery, his hands shaking with the now unwrapped box. Was this really happening?

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. The point is that I want you here with me, _us_ and I want to spend so many more moments with you by my side because you are the best person I know. So the question is, if you want to stay,” he whispered and his warm hands suddenly touched Liam’s, waking him up from his daze, making him realize that this really wasn’t just a dream. Theo took the box from his tight grasp and put Alec on the ground when he slowly got on one knee, facing Liam with the brightest smile in the world while he opened the bow, revealing a simple silver ring.  
“Liam Dunbar, will you marry me?”

Liam was in shock, incapable of moving or even breathing. It felt too real, too good for it to be true.

“Say yes!” Alec shouted from somewhere, making them both laugh when Liam finally opened his mouth.

It was first his head, nodding frantically before his mouth joined too, a breathless, weak sound coming out of his throat.  
“Yeah, yes, of course.”

And then Theo kissed him, so passionately that Liam thought he was going to pass out. He didn’t even register when the ring was put on his finger nor when Alec decided it was a good idea to barge into their little moment and hug them both tightly.

“So can I now call you papa without you doing weird faces?” he asked suddenly, being hoisted up by Theo into his arms.

Liam laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kissed Alec’s forehead.  
“It’s not like I can stop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone :)


End file.
